Musical Love
by Mama Bear and Her Cubs
Summary: This is written due to a challenge. 10 random songs on your iPod - you can only write within the time frame of the song.
1. First Ten

_10 Music Dabbles  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a dabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the dabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Author's Note: I write super fast. So there may be many spelling & grammar errors. The spell checker caught a lot of 'em. But, this was opposed to be a timed writing challenge. So I didn't proof read like I normally do. I wanted to get this challenge posted as is – and just leave it there._

**1 – I want You – Sophie B. Hawkins**

"I want you." I said looking into her eyes.

"How can you?" She asked her eyes locked onto mine.

"Because you live." My hand rose and glided across the right side of face. "I want you. You have to believe me when I say this too you. I want you." I whispered.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I want you in every way possible." I leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. Then her right cheek, then her left cheek. I kiss her chin. Then I kissed her swan like neck. I lifted my eyes and met her gazed over ones. I move up until I was just an inch away from her mouth. "I want you."

"I want you also, Cara." Kahlan whispered, it was she whom captured my lips with her own.

I deepened the kiss as I felt the palm of her hands on my jaw line. My hands rose and captured her jaw. I felt both of us rise to our knees as our love was captured in this one deep kiss of ours.

**2 – Please Forgive me – Bryan Adams**

Kahlan stormed away in anger. _How dare she do this too me! After everything that we had gone through together. After every single fight that we had since she joined us on our quest. After every tender moment that we shared. _ She couldn't believe that Cara still had the power to hurt her in this fashion.

Cara simply stood in the spot where she and Kahlan had shared yet another round of angry words. She fully knew that she went too far this time with Kahlan. She knew that Kahlan would find it hard to forgive her this time. Her jaw tightened, _Good, now perhaps the Mother Confessor will finally see me as the lost cause that I'm truly am. Not fit for her friendship. Not fit for the Seeker's friendship or even the Wizards. Perhaps now the Mother Confessor would leave her the hell alone – so she could go back to just protecting the Lord Rahl – as she had always set out too do._

"Go after her." Richard said in a rough voice from the right of the stubborn and proud blond woman.

"She's better off angry at me." Cara said slowly turning her eyes on her Lord Rahl.

Richard looked at Cara for a long moment, his hands folded across his chest. "As your Lord Rahl, I order you to go and talk with the Mother Confessor. I **don't** want to see you, or even have you **near** me until you make things right her."

"Yes Lord Rahl." Cara sighed and turned and walked the way the angry Mother Confessor had gone too.

She stopped dead still in her tracks as heartbreaking sobs met her ears. Her heart skipped several beats as she realized that she had caused those sobs to come bursting forth. Her jaw tightened and she moved towards the sounds.

Tears rose in her eyes as she stared at the figure before her. The Mother Confessor was kneeing on the hard forest floor with arms across her chest – and her head bowed low. The Mother – no; _Kahlan_'s head was bowed as she tried to fight for breath. Cara sank down behind the other woman, and wrapped her leather clad arms around the body. Gently pulling the other woman's back against her chest.

Kahlan's arms wrapped around Cara's as she just held onto the strong body as her broken body began to heal from the heart break. She leaned her head back against the other woman's neck as her sobs slowly muted down to just whimper.

"Please forgive me," Cara whispered in her ear. "Please forgive me for trying to push you away when you got so close. Please forgive me …." She couldn't go on, her heart finally allowed the wall to come crashing down.

Kahlan just held the sobbing woman as Cara finally allowed the frighten little girl out.

**3 – Shine – Dolly Parton**

Kahlan laughed gleefully at the sight before her. Cara was dancing among the wildflowers in the clearing of the woods that they had been traveling in.

Cara stopped dead in her tracks. Her body was tightly facing away from the Mother Confessor.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Kahlan said in a soft voice from right behind her. Cara felt the other woman's hands on her shoulders. "I just wanted to watch as the little girl Cara finally made her way back out into the world."

"I haven't danced like that since right before I was stolen." Cara half whispered and breathed out.

Kahlan rested her head against her neck, "I hope little girl Cara is here to stay."

"I can't promise anything." Cara said in stiff voice.

"I'll keep a watch out." Kahlan said as her arms wrapped around Cara's slim leather clad waist.

**4 – Tell Her No – The Zombies**

"I said no." Cara said glaring into Kahlan's sparkling eyes.

"What are you so afraid of?" Kahlan folded her arms across her chest.

"I said no." Cara repeated in a firm voice. "Leave it at that."

"I don't take no for an answer." Kahlan said laughing underneath her breath. "It'll do you a world of good."

"No." Cara stormed folding her arms across her own chest. "No, no, no,no,no, n-"

**5 – Happy Together – The Turtles**

"I think about you day and night." Kahlan confessed leaning into the comforting arms of her lover. "I shouldn't. I know that. It's not proper. How can it be – when as a confessor I must find a male mate to bear a daughter." She lifted her head and kissed the waiting lips, "But I don't want anyone else but you."

"You may mate with Richard, and have a daughter." Cara said after breaking the kiss. "Just as long as we are happy together, Kahlan, that's all I care about. I can share you with Lord Rahl."'

"Me and you. You and Me. No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be you and me." Kahlan whispered her promise as she drew Cara to her for another round of showing her love.

**6 – Sweet Pea – Tommy Rose**

"What did you just call me?" Cara demanded stopping dead in her tracks. She watched as Kahlan walked five more steps before she too stopped.

Kahlan turned around and smiled, "Sweet Pea."

Eyes slanting, "Don't _ever_ call me Sweet Pea ever again, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan walked back to the blond tightly high strung woman whom she called best friend. "What if I did?"

"You will meet the end of my fists.." Cara threaten. "No one calls me Sweet Pea."

"It suits you." Kahlan said. "I don't care if you kill me, Cara, I'm going to call you Sweet Pea."

Cara just glared into the smiling eyes of the Mother Confessor.

Kahlan leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I care deeply for you _Sweet Pea_." She straightened and started to walk in order to catch up with Richard and Zedd.

Cara stood rooted to her spot. Her hand rose to her cheek as she still felt the sting of the kiss that Kahlan had so willing, and freely given her. "I can live with Sweet Pea." She murmured. "Only you can get away calling me that Mother Confessor, _no one else_." She slowly followed Kahlan down the trail.

**7 – Mountain Angel – Dolly Patron**

"You are my Mountain Angel." Kahlan stroked the blond hair from Cara's right side.

"I'm no damn Angel." Cara moved backwards, away from the other woman's touch.

"You are my Mountain Angel." Kahlan repeated moving forward once more. "You are mine." She kept up moving forward as the other woman moved backwards. She soon had Cara against a tree. She moved her body closer as she lowered her head to capture the other woman's mouth with hers.

Cara closed her eyes as Kahlan's lips met her. She quickly shoved her tongue inside the Mother Confessor's mouth. Her hands rose to the back of Kahlan's head and pushed her tightly against her. She knew that she was rough and brute with the kiss. But, she had her reasons.

Kahlan's hands rose to rest against the tree, so she could move even tighter against the other woman. She pressed so hard that she felt her heart beating against Cara's leather clad covered heart. She broke the kiss as air became an necessitate, her head lowered so she could attack Cara's neck.

"I'm no Angel." Cara hissed hotly in her ear.

"Neither am I." Kahlan moaned as she licked, and bite at the hot neck underneath her mouth. "Neither am I." She said lifting her head and capturing the lips of her lover once more.

**8 – A Broken Wing – Martina McBride**

Kahlan looked down at the sleeping Cara. Her hand rose and gently ran down the bare hot skin. She was happy that she had won the battle with Cara that night. Cara was sleeping naked underneath her blanket roll. Only part of her right side was showering.

Richard and Zedd had agreed to be gentlemen and move out of sight of the camp. Both of them were of course within walking distance – in case of any unseen problem rose.

Kahlan thought of Cara when she was a little girl stolen from her family. About how she was trained into killing her mother, and then her father. How Cara had her life stolen away from her by evil. Cara truly was a broken winged bird.

Cara began to mumble in her sleep. Kahlan couldn't make sense at what the fragile, broken woman said. But, she knew how to calm the blond woman down. She gently lowered her head down to rest on Cara's left breast – just underneath her beating heart. Her arms wrapped around the thin waist. "I love you." She whispered.

Cara began to hum. Kahlan glanced up and saw the peaceful smile on the broken woman's lips.

**9 – Trouble (Acoustic) – P!nk**

"Here comes trouble." Kahlan breathed as she watched the blond woman walking towards her.

"Kahlan." Richard said with a deep sigh.

"She's just going to cause more trouble for you, Richard." Kahlan said wrapping her arms tightly across her chest.

"She's trying to get her life back. We – no _I_ owe her that." Richard said. "I owe her, for what my father and brother had willing put her through."

"You don't owe her anything, Richard. You didn't steal her. You didn't break her." Kahlan said.

"She gets to decide if she stays or goes. I'm not going to force her to anything." Richard said in a firm tone.

Cara stopped in front of the angry Mother Confessor, and the much stressed out Seeker. "Where are we going next?"

Richard relief over came him. "I'm glad that you have decided to stay, Cara." He walked passed her towards where his grandfather was waiting.

The two women glared into each other eyes.

"I don't trust you." Kahlan finally broke the silence. "I highly doubt that I will ever trust you."

"I don't expect you too, Mother Confessor." the Mod Sit'h said. "I'm only here to protect the Lord Rahl." With that the blond woman turned and walked towards her Lord Rahl and the wizard.

"You are nothing but trouble." Kahlan whispered. Sighing she allowed her hands to drop to the side. She slowly walked behind Cara as the little group left Cara's childhood village.

**10 – Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

Cara rose her right eye brow.

Kahlan rose her right eye brow.

Cara took a step forward.

Kahlan took a step forward.

Cara leaned forward.

Kahlan leaned forward.

Cara spat in Kahlan's face.

Kahlan rose her hand and wiped the spit off her forehead.

Cara smiled.

Kahlan frowned.

Cara walked around and around the still Kahlan.

Kahlan reached over and stopped Cara's next step.

Cara rose an eye brow.

Kahlan raised her eye brow.

"So you do you have a poker face." Cara said finally.


	2. Second Ten

**1 -** **Dancing Bear – The Mama's and the Papa's**

"What should we name her?" Kahlan looked into Cara's hard eyes.

"She's a bear, Kahlan, she doesn't need a name." Cara said through her teeth. Glaring over Kahlan's shoulder at the bear cub whom was sitting with it's paws over it's eyes.

"She's a cub, Cara. Her mother is dead. There is no other mother bear whom is willing to take her in." Kahlan leaned into Cara.

"The bears whom are watching, and waiting see us." Cara stiffened. "Once we are gone, then the cub will be claimed. Not our problem." She glared at the cub whom decided to make it's move. She grabbed hold of Kahlan's moving hands, "Don't touch the cub any more. It's going to have your scent on it for a while yet. It will be that much harder for another mother to want to claim it."

"She's claimed us." Kahlan said as the cub came and sat between them. She smiled at the cub willing it to make it's move. Cara's hands stiffened over hers. She tried to hide the smile as the cub chocked it's head in Cara's direction – and Cara unconsciously chocked her head also.

The cub moved and laid it's head in Cara's lap. Yawning up and closing her eyes. Cara looked down and smiled softly. Kahlan leaned over and licked and nipped Cara's pulse point. "What should we name her?"

"Mine." Cara whispered.

**2 – Sealed with a Kiss – The Happenings**

Kahlan allowed her mouth to be captured by Cara's.

Cara pulled away. "I'm claiming what is rightfully mine," She growled deep in her throat. "You don't belong to anyone else, Kahlan Amnell. You don't belong to Richard, you don't belong to any male whom wants to be mated to the Mother Confessor. You belong to me. _Solely_ to me. _Only_ to me."

Kahlan felt the hot tears coarse down her cheeks, "I had always prayed that someone would say that too me – and truly mean it. To say this to me from their own free will. I'm glad the the Creator thought I was worth it."

Cara leaned forward once more, "I'm sealing my claim with a a kiss." She captured her soul mate's mouth with her own.

**3 – Roses are red (my love) – Bobby Vinton **

Cara blinked as she found the flower in front of her face. She stiffened as she felt Kahlan's arms wrap around her. She felt Kahlan's breath against her neck – as the Mother Confessor rested her head on her shoulder.

"Roses are red." Kahlan quoted softly. "Vi -"

"I don't need a lesson on flower colors, Mother Confessor." Cara harshly said, as she tried to move away from Kahlan's hold on her. But the taller woman just tighten her hold around her waist. The flower lifted to rest against her leather clad chest.

"I wanted you to enjoy this rose." Kahlan said. "I searched long and hard for the perfect rose for you."

"Why?" Cara demanded her back stiffened.

"Because you look like a rose person." Kahlan said.

"You thought wrong." Cara said in a hard voice. "You thought wrong." She pushed backward roughly and heard the soft whimper of Kahlan fallen onto the hard woods floor. Standing quickly to her feet and turning to glare down at the fallen Mother Confessor, "You thought wrong, Mother Confessor. I **hate** roses. I had hated roses ever since I **killed** my first confessor." She turned and stormed away.

Kahlan stared wide eyed after the angry blond woman. The rose dropped from her lifeless hand.

**4 – We Gotta Get Out of This Place – The Animals**

Cara fought her way past the Sisters of the Dark whom were blocking her view of Kahlan. Richard and Zedd were fine off to the right fighting their own Sisters of the Dark. The last she saw of the Mother Confessor; four Sisters of the Dark were rushing her at the same time. Before Cara could get to Kahlan's side to help kill the sisters – six of the damn sisters had attacked her. Managing to draw her away from the Mother Confessor.

Cara killed the last two sisters in one swoop and found Kahlan hacking away with her knifes against two of the sisters. She rushed quickly forward killing anyone whom got in her way. Kahlan suddenly went down and a sister was raising her hand for the killing strike. Cara didn't know how it happened but she had knocked the sister over her back as she knelt at Kahlan's side.

"Time to get out of there, Mother Confessor." Cara breathed as she saw the blood on Kahlan's face, neck, hands.

"No!" Kahlan breathed in. "We can't retreat."

"I'm sorry." Cara said in a hard voice. She raised her hand and slugged Kahlan in the jaw. She quickly wrapped her arms around the fallen Mother Confessor and picked her up. Looking wildly around, she found a clear path to getting her friend from the deadly battle.

Cara ran for all she was worth.

**5 – The First Cut Is Always the Deepest – Sheryl Crow**

"Stop that!" Kahlan hissed through her teeth.

"I can't heal you – if you don't allow me to cut away at the infection." Cara glared into blue eyes of the Mother Confessor. "I thought you were tougher than this, Mother Confessor."

"I'm tough, Cara. It just doesn't feel all that great with you cutting deeply," She hissed once more as she felt the pain once more.

"You wanted to do this without calming herbs." Cara shrugged as she went to work on Kahlan's thigh once more.

"You know it's not safe for me not to have full control of my body." Kahlan said as she felt the sweat roll down her back, face, neck.

"I all ready gave you permission to confess me." Cara said her eyes clued to her task. "So you confess me now instead of back then."

"I would **never** confess you, Cara." Kahlan said in a soft voice. Biting her lip to keep back the scream. "I would never** steal** away the rest of your life from you."

Cara finished with wrapping the wound. Looking up, and meeting the soft blue eyes, "You should have, Mother Confessor. I don't have much of a life. Darken Rahl saw too that."

Kahlan reached out, and ran her fingers lightly across Cara's chapped lips. "I want to help you get your life back."

Cara pulled away, "Get some rest now, Mother Confessor. I'll keep first watch. Richard will be returning soon." She stood to her feet and walked away.

Kahlan shook her head as she lowered it against Cara's bedroll.

**6 – Dizzy – Tommy Roe**

Kahlan's eyes clouded over as she felt the wave hit her once more. "You make me dizzy." She cried out as she grabbed hold of the hand that was against her stomach.

Cara smiled against the breast that she was teasing and licking. Her other hand was deep within her lover. Bringing her love to climax of yet another proof of her undying love.

Kahlan cried out Cara's name as she came over and over again.

**7 – Breathe – Taylor Swift (feat. Colbie Callat)**

"Just breath." Kahlan whispered in Cara's ear. She wrapped her arms around the silently shaking shorter woman. "Just breath." She softly said kissing the blond woman's forehead.

Cara closed her eyes, "I don't want to breath."

"Breath for me." Kahlan tightened her hold around her best friend. "Breath for me."

"I can't breath for you any longer." Cara cried softly. "You have made your choice. It's Richard. Not me. Richard."

Kahlan's head bowed, and laid against the shorter woman's right shoulder. She gave into her heartbreak as she held the soul whom she was willing walking away from.

**8 - Light My Fire - The Doors**

Cara simply stared into the fire.

Kahlan simply stared across the fire at Cara.

Richard simply stared at the right side of Kahlan's face.

Non of the three moved or spoke for what seemed a lifetime.

Richard opened his mouth, "You light my fire, Kahlan." He watched as Kahlan stiffened. "But, I don't light yours." He said in a soft sad voice. Licking his lips. "Someone else lights yours. I'm happy for you. "

Kahlan's head turned slowly to meet his downcast and disappointed eyes. "I'm sorry Richard, I'm sorry that you aren't the one that my heart and soul sings for."

Richard smiled. "I always knew that I wasn't." He stood to his feet, and walked around the fire, and knelt down in front of Cara. "Take good care of her, Cara. I'm not ordering you as your Lord Rahl. I'm asking you as a friend." Standing back up he walked away from the fire.

Cara simply stared into the fire.

Kahlan simply stared across the fire at Cara.

**9 -Don't Matter - Akon**

"It doesn't matter." Cara breathed in deeply as she stared into the darkness. "It doesn't matter that I'm not the chosen one. It doesn't matter that she chose _him_. It is as it should be. For her to have her daughter - she had to chose a man. Only a man could give her the sperm that she needed to create her daughter - to contiune the Confessor line. It doesn't matter that she chose her mate. It doesn't matter that it's_ him_." She beat her hands against her thighs as she thought of the Mother Confessor and her Lord Rahl coming one right at this moment.

It didn't matter one bit to Cara that her heart was breaking into millions of pieces. It didn't matter to Cara that her soul would never be able to heal from this wound. It didn't matter to Cara that she would have her life ended due to her soul mate choosing another in stead of her. It didn't matter to Cara that she wasn't good enough for the sainted and pure Mother Confessor.

Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks as she slumped onto the hard floor - her breath hitching as she felt her bones tighten due to all the sobs that were fighting to be released all at once.

**10 - Sticks and Stones - Ray Charles**

Kahlan knelt down and picked up two stones. She looked up at the still Cara. "Do you know what we are?"

Cara sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why can't we go one day without questioning our place in this world, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan smiled, "We are these two stones."

Cara shook her head, "I'm a stone, Mother Confessor; but you are a stick."

A crease came between Kahlan's eyes. "Are you saying that I'm a stick up your ass?"

Cara sighed deeply, "I'm just saying, Mother Confessor, that you aren't hard and much trampled on - as stones. You are a stick. A stick that can be created into something beautiful."

Kahlan slowly stood to her feet, her hands reached out holding both stones. "Stones can be created into the most beautiful creations known to man kind, Cara. _You_ are being created into the most beautiful creation known to man kind, Cara."


End file.
